Her Unsung Hero
by mismatched socks arent cool
Summary: "This could be a trap! Decepticons just don't go around saving humans!" Miko must prove that her hero's arrival isn't a trap, that is, if Starscream survives. Sequel to Unlikely Savior.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Unsung Hero**_ is based on _**Unlikely Hero**_, which happened to be a oneshot that I thought would never go anywhere. I got giddy when I saw the reviews of the oneshot, and I had to post this series. I don't know how long its going to be, but I do know its going to be an emotional ride. This may hold Mech/Human relationship (nothing sexual, I'm highly doubting it'll go in that direction, but light romance will be shown) in later chapters, much later. It will also hold references to Armada, very light and probably the original reason this crack came to my mind. A special thank you to all those who supported the oneshot and brought this series to life. _

_You should probably read _**Unlikely Hero**_ or you'll be slightly confused. Sorry in advance for any mistakes (the paperclip from Word beta'ed for me) and/or out of character idiocy. I still can't locate my previous beta, and the one I have in mind doesn't want me to choose her for 'spoiler' reasons. Silly girl. Enjoy, and remember, I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter oo1<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes they wondered why they did what they did. Sometimes they wondered if that little human girl had some type of magic over them. Don't get the three soldiers wrong, Optimus probably would have tried to save the seeker without the wails of the child, but she helped. Anything with optics could see that the flier was shutting down; already in stasis and spark probably flicker. None of them were pleased, especially Arcee, that the Second in Command was currently being carried off to their base for repairs. It should have been the Decepticons' business not theirs, but they wouldn't get anywhere with that because of the child. Arcee only hoped that Ratchet would put the creature out of its misery in private.<p>

Once back at base, Miko had been held tightly by Bulkhead so that Optimus and Ratchet could haul her hero away. She tried to fight against her massive guardian, wanting to go with just incase he woke, but she failed in escape. She screamed out that she had to go too, because she didn't want the seeker to be alone. The bots ignored her as they moved out of sight. Bulkhead giving a look of indifference when she begged him to follow them, she knew that look and knew it meant he was trying to figure out a nice way to let her down. She struggled harder, if he wasn't going to just let her go, she'd go by herself, but all seemed to fail. Her giant was not letting go.

"Was that Starscream," Jack's voice questioned. It was enough to get the puny girl to stop struggling against her guardian, her determined brown eyes turning to him while she hung over one arm. The human boy turned his gaze from the way the bots went and over to the girl, raising a brow at her situation but not bothering to ask about what in the pit she was doing. "Why is he here? Did you guys capture him?"

"Not exactly," Arcee replied with a look sent to Bulkhead. "He's just _visiting_."

Raf, who had just joined at Jack's side, gave a curious look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ratchet's gonna fix him up," Miko piped up while climbing from Bulkhead's loosen grasp. "Didn't you see the sha—"

"What," Jack snapped and stared wide-eyed. "This is Starscream we're talking about. You know, the Decepticon who's out to **kill** us!"

"Now Jack," Bulkhead began carefully, after receiving another look from the femme.

"He saved me," Miko replied, completely ignoring her guardian and jabbing a finger in the direction of the boy. "We couldn't just leave him there! I almost got off'ed by a stray blast or somethin', and he just jumped in its path! We owe him!"

"This could be a trap," Jack shouted, scowling at the girl who had taken to her guardian's hand to be placed down. "Decepticons just don't go saving humans! It's not what they do! I can't believe you let her bring home a Decepticon!"

"Err," Raf raised a hand, only to be ignored by the arguing teens.

"No one almost gets killed for a trap," Miko smacked her palm against her head, as if to say _'duh'_. "And don't blame them! It's my fault that he was hurt, and I begged him to bring him back! So—"

"Jack, you do have a point," Arcee sighed and placed her servo on her head. These two were going to give her a processor ache. "This could be a trap, which is why Prime is with Ratchet right now. However, Miko also has a point."

"Thank you," Miko announced, despite the fact that Arcee also agreed with Jack. "See, even Arcee knows that—"

"It was her fault."

"Arcee," the girl shouted with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Bulkhead nearly chuckled, despite everything that happened today, at his tiny companion. At least she wasn't trying to get away and search out the Decepticon. He idly wondered if that was what Arcee had planned, but dared not ask as the girl edged towards the tip of his servo. "No one bleeds like that over a trap! What if he would have died! It makes no sense!"

The female Autobot responded, "Welcome to the world of Decepticons, Miko."

"She's right, I mean, you remember what happened with Breakdown," Bulkhead added with Bumblebee beeping at his side. "Right, Bee. Soldiers are just pawns to Megatron."

Jack piped up again, "And what better way to get on base then to save one of the humans?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee," Raf replied after the yellow Autobot beeped and clicked. Miko glanced over at Raf, as if to ask what the scout said. "He said that it would be a great way to earn the Autobots' trust, but I can't help agreeing with you, Miko. I mean, yeah, the soldiers are pawns but Starscream is Second In Command. It would be kind of illogical to risk him over someone like Breakdown or a drone."

"Thanks, Raf," the girl replied with a glare to the others. "At least, someone agrees with me!"

"But, I have to admit, they do have a point too," he commented quietly. "We'll just have to—"

"Why is everyone against me on this," Miko all but wailed. She couldn't believe this, not even Raf was on her side! She might not have been the smartest of the group but even she knew that no one would risk their life just to set up a trap like this. Especially not Starscream. The little that the group had told her, he wasn't one to just follow Megatron's orders if they didn't seem to fit his own agenda, and getting killed probably wasn't on his list of things to do. "You guys weren't there! You didn't see it happen like I did, this wasn't some plan to break into the base or whatever! Besides, what the heck would they want here anyway?"

"That is easy," Arcee answered in that annoying matter-of-fact tone she had. "Anything that would give the Decepticons the upper hand. Codes, base layout and location. Whatever."

"That," she glared at the motorcycle. She was beginning to hate that thing the more she hung around! Always having to be right, no wonder Jack liked her, she was exactly like him and exactly like that snobby girl he liked! She narrowed her eyes and turned her head away from the group, and her guardian, "We'll just see what happens when he's all fixed up! He'll prove that he was just a hero and this is not some scheme!"

"If he wakes up," the only other female added. "Let's be realistic, Miko, he was in pretty rough shape…"

"Shut up," she snapped and whipped her head around, surprising everyone. She hated it when they acted like this, like the world was going to end when something happened. Her hero was not going to die, she didn't argue his way to base and now stand up for him just so he could die! "Ratchet can repair anyone!"

Arcee opened her mouth to speak but Jack stopped her. "You're right, Miko," he added and caught everyone (including Miko) by surprise. "Ratchet is the best and Starscream will be fine. Then we'll find out if you're really right about him."

"Uh," Miko nearly smiled. Jack was actually agreeing with her? The world must be ending because that was the only time that he ever would, and sometimes she even wondered then. She nodded her head eagerly, "Right!"

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee," Optimus's voice echoed through the base, making the humans jump. Every head seemed to twist around and stare at the Autobot leader, the look on his faceplates made Miko's stomach turn. His blue optic sensors turned to the little human, his battle mask snapped back into position to hide his grim frown. "I see the other two children have been told the news."

"Affirmative," Arcee nodded. "What's the status?"

"Yeah," Miko piped up as she tried to keep her own expression from going grim. "How's Starscream? I bet he's awake already and everything, that's how good Ratchet is!"

"Not quite," Optimus replied and advanced towards the group. Miko's even forged joy disappeared, her lips twitching downward into a saddened expression. Prime noticed, "But now is not the time, it is late and you three should be headed home. We do not need your parents becoming annoyed or worried."

Arcee nodded, "Right, we'll—"

"I'm not leaving," the little girl countered before hopping off of her guardian's hand. She landed clumsily to her feet and took off, soon standing as tall as she could in front of the Autobot leader. She added firmly, "you can't make me either. I want to know what's going on."

"Miko," Bulkhead grumbled. "You need to get home. Come on."

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"Obviously things aren't good," Jack added grimly, despite himself. He didn't feel sympathy for the Decepticon but he didn't really want to deliver bad news to the obviously stubborn but hopeful girl. After all, Miko (despite her insanities) was his friend. "We should just leave them work. Try to do what they can and check in in the morning."

"But," she began only to stop. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she knew her older friend was probably right. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'm coming back! I don't care how late it is, Bulkhead will get me up and I'll come right back!"

"Deal," the prime replied with a sigh. He didn't know what was powering this tiny human but he couldn't deny her either.

"Awesome," the girl perked up a bit. The group of Autobots transformers and soon the humans were climbing inside (or in Jack's case, onto) their rides. They were soon taking off into the tunnel, the girl and her guardian being the last in line, with Miko's face pressed against Bulkhead's window. Her large brown eyes watched as Prime turned, walking back down another way, one that she memorized for later. Only when the rocky walls entered her sights did she lean back against the seat, staring up at the roof of the vehicle she called her best friend.

"Miko," Bulkhead called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered and lowered her head, offering a small grin. She wasn't fine because this was wrong. When did she start worrying about 'cons? Probably when one saved her life and was shoved into the Autobot Med-Bay; yeah, that sounded about right. "Just no going back on the deal, alright? I'll be mad at you!"

"I won't go back on the deal," he replied nervously. The last thing he wanted was his partner mad at him, however, he couldn't help but idly wonder what it would be like to have her upset with him. He knew she was obnoxious when angry, her actions before spoke loudly for that, but she never did seem to be angry long. Then again, this wasn't one of those silly fights that her and the other humans had now and then. "I wouldn't worry about it th—"

"Who said I was worried," she bounced up and glared at the dashboard. "Ratchet's on it. He can fix anyone, even 'cons with a loss processor who save little girls!"

"Right," Bulkhead nearly chuckled. "My bad."

She rolled her eyes (hiding the fact that she was worried), "Let's just get home so you don't miss anything!"

Nothing more was said after that, Bulkhead just took his little human companion home and she took off out of the car. She ran to her host parent's house and soon entered, passing them by like they weren't even there. They had questions, they always did, but they never came right out and asked or maybe she just didn't listen. Either way, they were ignored and she was soon in her bedroom. She didn't bother changing, despite how filthy and ripped her clothes were, and hopped into bed. Needlessly to say, she didn't get much sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_The last chapter was a little boring, this one is too, I'll freely admit. However, soon things are about to get interesting, in the next few chapters. I want to build up first, I suppose. I probably should have skipped all the nonsense and went right into the action, but I didn't because I hate doing stuff like that. I hope its still enjoyable though. _

_In addition, the Word Paperclip beta'ed this one too. He wants me to write "Stars cream" for reasons that are unknown to me. You'd think he's first suggestion would be "Star Scream" but no. I had to share that. Sorry. _

_I know this one is a bit shorter then the last, there might be a few more coming up like this. Don't be alarmed. Once things get going, chapters will become longer then even I dare to admit._

_Enjoy, and remember, I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter oo2<strong>

* * *

><p>After an unfruitful sleep, Miko's alarm clock went off at seven, the girl was up and bouncing towards her closet in no time. She plucked out a change of clothes and took off to the bathroom, ignoring the calls for breakfast from downstairs. She took a quick shower and changed, throwing her tattered outfit into the trash bin (because there was no saving it), then made a beeline downstairs. She was greeted with breakfast already on the table, which in her honest opinion, she didn't have time for. Still, to make her host family feel better, she did sit and eat half of it. Honestly, she wasn't exactly hungry anyway, her mind was too busy haunting her with thoughts of what could have happened to Starscream, and that the Autobots just didn't want to tell her.<p>

After she had finished, she thanked her host mother and took off without another word, nearly forgetting to slip on her footwear (silly her). After slamming the door behind her, she jogged down the sidewalk and met a waiting Bulkhead. She slid over his hood and landed on the other side, opening the door and hopping inside. The door closed, by the Autobot himself, and she snapped on her seatbelt. "I take it everything went well last night," she spoke up in a hopeful tone. "He's still, ya know, alive?"

"He's doing as great as a busted up 'con can," Bulkhead grumbled while revving his engine and starting off towards base. That wasn't exactly the greeting he wanted this morning, but it was better then nothing or the normal _'let's do something dangerous'_. "Ratchet patched him up the best he could last night, I heard. You'll have to ask around when we get back to base."

"Awesome," she grinned, feeling relieved that all was well for now. She relaxed into the seat and turned on the radio, feeling better when some loud punk song came jamming through the speakers. "So do you think that I could see him when we get there?" She was dying to see how the Decepticon was really doing, not just by word of mouth.

"I don't know, Miko," he answered while turning down the radio a little. She pouted, he noticed, but wasn't sure if it was because the volume went down or because he didn't know. He went with the latter because it fit the situation, much to his dismay. He didn't want her getting attached to the enemy, whether he saved her or not (which was debatable in his processor). No matter what happened, in the end Starscream still was the Decepticon Second In Command and couldn't be trusted. "You'll have to ask Prime and Ratchet."

"Sheesh," she whined while fiddling with his radio. "Can't you let me do something? I mean, you keep telling me to ask them!"

"Optimus is the leader," he countered lightly. "He's the boss around the base."

"Right," she pouted and turned the music back up, maybe even a little louder then before. She knew that with enough begging and annoying that she might be able to get Optimus to allow her to see Starscream, but getting Ratchet to agree would be the challenge of a lifetime. The medic didn't hate her but he certainly wasn't completely fond of her either, and annoying him could result in broken game systems (something he always threatened, it seemed). "Let's just get there! I wanna see what's going!"

"Right," Bulkhead grunted and picked up speed. Nothing else was said as the pair traveled. The girl seemed to be content with the thought that Starscream was doing well and she could play her music as loud as she wanted to. Without her talking, Bulkhead just kept his mouth shut and allowed her to do as pleased in the seat. Although a part of him wanted to tell her of what happened during a short meeting the night before, where it was discussed what would happen with the Decepticon once he was well, if he survived. Their limited resources did a number on how much Ratchet could actually repair.

Approximately ten songs later, the pair had arrived at base and Miko was out of Bulkhead's vehicle mode in no time. She bound towards the leader of the Autobots with a sweet smile on her face, which normally meant that she wanted something. Raf, who had been playing video games with Bumblebee, looked up (expecting Jack) and blinked at the sight of the girl bouncing in front of the equally surprised prime. Bumblebee beeped and clicked beside him, and Raf shrugged to tell the Autobot that he didn't know what she was doing here this early either.

"Optimus," the girl chirped at the robot. "Can I see Starscream today? I heard he's doing better! He can have visitors now right?"

"Uh," the leader responded with uncertainty. Starscream was stable but certainly not in the shape that an impressionable child could view him. He sent glances to the two other Autobots, then the approaching Ratchet, who raised an optic ridge. After a swift exchange of looks, Ratchet gave a stern one in the direction of the leader, who nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Miko, but right now is not the time."

Miko looked crushed, "What?"

"The 'con isn't ready for visitors yet," Ratchet added with a stern tone.

"But—!"

"Well the girl's here early," the voice of Arcee echoed, then the sound of her transforming. Miko glanced over to see Jack and motorcycle, frowning at the blue 'bot. "You two," she motioned towards Jack and Miko, "Go play watch cartoons."

Jack mumbled, "I'm sixteen, I don't watch cartoons."

"And I want to find out about Starscream," Miko whined.

"Go, both of you," Arcee replied in a tone that left no room for farther statements.

That didn't stop Miko, as she turned and headed towards the television, "I almost had them broke too!"

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes and followed after the girl.

"Hey guys," Raf greeted and passed over the remote when the pair had made it over. Bumblebee clicked and beeped in dismay, not wanting to mess with the ideals of cartoons, apparently having become attached to them. "We can play video games if you want!"

"That'd be alright," Jack shrugged as he flopped down on the couch. "Whatcha think, Miko?"

"Meh," she shrugged. The two boys appeared surprised but she ignored them, turning her attention to the Autobots across the room. They gave each other a glance, then Jack motioned with his head towards the little Asian.

"What about a movie? I'm sure they have some kind of Science Fiction one on."

"I guess," she mumbled and narrowed her eyes at the giants. Jack and Raf glanced at each other once again, Bumblebee giving another series of noises (asking what was wrong). To this, Raf shrugged his shoulders to the giant yellow robot. Jack knew what was wrong, Raf probably did too but didn't want to admit it. Miko was planning and it was certain that involved the Decepticon that had been brought in. A silent Miko was never a good Miko, which was one of the many things the two boys learned about their new friend.

They didn't have enough time to linger on the idea, for alarms were firing in no time and Decepticon activity was alerted. The foursome bounced to their feet, Miko included, and took off towards the group of Autobots near the system. However, in the buzz of everything, no one noticed that the girl had trailed behind the group that she normally led. Her eyes trailing towards the hall that she had seen the leader take the night before, her sly little mind ready to put plan _'sneak-and-seek'_ into action.

While the boys hovered around the control system, Ratchet droning about what was going on, Miko took a turn in her steps. Carefully, so that she wasn't spotted, she made her way towards the hall. She glanced over her shoulder once she reached the doorway, only to see Raf shaking his head quickly. She flashed a mischievous smile and placed her pointer finger to her lips, which earned her a desperate look to come back. She winked and slipped into the hall, taking off down it (knowing full well that Raf wouldn't say a word, even though he couldn't lie to save his life). She just had to make this fast; find the Decepticon, make sure he really was alive (at least), then sneak back.

It couldn't be that hard, right? Wrong, she realized as she moved down the long hall. She peered into every little nook and cranny that she could find, no flying Decepticons could be seen. As she moved farther and farther away from the entrance to the hall, she began to wonder if _'sneak-and-seek'_ was that awesome of a plan to begin with. However, soon her sights set on one opening in the wall, a light inside shone into the hall and a smile spread across her lips. This could be it, she wanted to shout as she jogged over to it with a sly grin. She found him, she had to of.


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are the sweetest ever, the reviewers I mean. I wasn't going to post today because of some tech issues I'm having, and are getting fixed tomorrow by reloading my computer completely, but I got reading the reviews. I couldn't just leave you guys without an update! So I grabbed my notebook and typed up this chapter. I'm going to try to update this daily or every other day. That's how happy I get with reviews (which will be answered at the bottom, its like fanmail! It's gonna be answered publicly!)_

_The paperclip beta'ed again. He turned into reading glasses and just went to work, my favorite type of beta. He no longer wants to spell Stars Cream. Now only if he would get it right with the rest of the names. _

_Anyway, enjoy and remember to review! Also, I own nothing, so no sueing the poor Socks._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter oo3<strong>

* * *

><p>She turned into the room with that mischievous grin but soon found herself frozen in the doorway. Her eyes widened and she stared at the scene before her, body stiff and fear racing through her very being. Her fingers twitch and lips curling into something between a frown and gasp, her mind trying to wrap around what was there. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, what they had done to the hero of her tale.<p>

Lying on a berth was her savior. His chest open and a glow (his very spark) could be barely seen from within. Various wires and cords hung from his chamber, she was surprised to see some of them burnt while others seemed to link into a computer system nearby. His optics were dim, no crimson showing in the endless darkness. His remaining armor was caked with dried energon and had not been cleaned yet. She felt her breakfast threatening to make an unscheduled appearance.

"Starscream," she whimpered and stepped forward. She thought they were supposed to be helping him, not ripping him apart piece by piece. She felt guilty. Would it have been better to just leave him to die in that field? Would all had been better to just allow him to drift away, then leave? She shook her head (no, it wasn't right to think like that) and quickly made her way over to the seeker, eyes trailing his chipped and filthy servo. Her hand wrapped around one of his talons; she tried to smile (tried so hard). "What happened to you?"

He didn't answer, not that she expected him to. The normally bouncy little girl placed her forehead against the talon she held, forcing back any sobs that threatened her. This was all her fault and she knew it. She shouldn't have been out there; she should have just stayed back at the base. If she wasn't so stubborn (and stupid, she reminded herself), he might not be laying here looking like a broken toy. She was sorry (so guilty). She told him that, she told him all of it and begged for forgiveness. All the while (and unknown to her while in this trace), tears fell from her eyes and began to stain her cheeks.

"He can't hear you," came an annoyed voice from behind her. It startled her enough for her to spun around, eyes widen and frightened. There stood the medic, frowning as she quickly wiped off her face (since she was no longer in her trace, realizing they were there). He ignored her cringing form as he stepped farther into the room, making it over to her in approximately ten steps. "He's in Stasis Lock, he can't see or hear anything. His systems are shut down."

"He's alive," she questioned more then actually said.

"Correct," he replied with a scowl. "For now that is. You weren't supposed to see this, we knew you wouldn't handle it well and look at that, you're not."

"Shut up," she hissed. "I'm not a baby, you—"

"But you are young, too young to see something like this," Ratchet glared. "You shouldn't have to see this. We told you that he was alive and you should have been happy with that but, like normal, you can't just listen to us. You have to run around and cause trouble. What would have happened if you knocked something out? I was clear in the main room, I wouldn't have gotten the distress signal, and his spark probably would have—"

"I had to see him," she broke in, her voice shook with anger and tears. "He saved my life. I know that doesn't seem like much to you, but I almost died. I would have too, if it wasn't for him, and now he's hurt. It is entirely my fault, but that's not the worst part! You all look at him like he's a big jerk but you didn't see what I saw, heard what I heard!"

Ratchet frowned deeper, "Miko."

"You're the best there is and I know you can save him. I already owe him, I don't mind owing you too," she paused and looked down at her shoes. "Please Ratchet?"

Ratchet stared, his glare softening with each second of silent between them. His processors must have fired because his head turned away from her, his vents in taking air, and he said something he normally wouldn't to this particular annoyance. "You don't owe me anything. I'm a medic, and it's my duty to heal."

"Uh," she stared at him for a moment. Realization hit her like a ton of brinks; the girl couldn't stop the smile twitching at her lips. She shot the short distance that separated them and hugged his ankle. "Thank you Ratch'! You won't regret it."

"I think I already do," he murmured. He managed to win the battle against his smile and produced a scowl, "Now enough of that. Get off of me."

"Oh," she whined teasingly before releasing him. All seemed well now, she could swear that she saw Ratchet nearly smiling and the guilt she felt was fading. Ratchet was the best robot medic she knew (okay, he was the only robot medic she knew but that was besides the point) and he could fix the seeker. All would be good again but like always, the moment didn't last long. The sound of beeping filled the air, she was startled for a moment and tried to figure out where it was coming from. Well, she almost became a pancake thanks to a concerned Ratchet, who raced over to the computer system and nearly stepped on her. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Ratchet didn't answer her. He only typed quickly into the computer system, staying as calm as possible. Miko wasn't so lucky; he would have noticed if he wasn't so focused on what he was currently doing. By the time he had stopped the noise (and stabilizing the seeker), he realized that the puny organic was grasping the still talon of the Decepticon. However that wasn't what surprised him the most.

"What are you doing," he questioned, startling the girl. She released the alien and turned, staring up at the medic with surprise. He scowled for a moment, once he did realize what she was doing, "were you singing to him?"

"Err," she rubbed her cheek and kicked the air, "yeah."

"He can't hear you, Miko," Ratchet muttered and turned back to the computer. "You're just wasting your breath."

"But what if he can," she countered, "what if he just needs someone to talk to him?"

"Hn, let me show you something," he lowered his head and motioned for her to get on it. She didn't need to be asked twice and hopped onto the servo offered to her. She swayed as he lifted her up and held her towards the large screen. "What do you see?"

"Bunch of words and symbols," she answered slowly. Soon she cringed, under the look that the medic gave her (clearly telling her to be serious), and looked closer at the screen. "Oh! There's one that shows up a lot too. What does it mean?"

"The closest word to your language is _shut down_ or _offline_," he answered. "Those other symbols are his systems, which means they **aren't** working."

"You mean, that one wound did all of that," she whispered in wonder, eyes wide. "I thought it was bad and all, but this…"

"Not just that wound. The loss of energon and the pain of it sent him into stasis lock, Miko, which shut him down in an attempt to save him. Even still, he's been nothing but a ticking time bomb," he murmured, "As you humans say."

She blinked, "What?"

"For a rather young creature his form is outdated, so are his systems. This can explain his lack of medical care to an extent, but it seems a lot of old wounds just weren't treated. He has multiple viruses running about and destroying his systems," the medic turned and began to carry the girl over to the seeker's body. "Wires and energon lines are in need of being replaced all together, but… I don't have that kind of technology at this base. It's too dangerous to try, so I keep doing what I can, seal everything up ad pray to Primus that it stays."

"Why would Megajerk just let this happen," Miko questioned as they hovered near the seeker, slightly angered by the thought.

"Because he doesn't care," he answered, shuffling a laugh at Megajerk. He motioned with his head towards the Decepticon's spark, "That cursed thing is the only reason I know he's alive."

"Cursed thing," she blinked and leaned over to see it, grasping the Autobot's finger for balance. Her eyes settled on the glowing soul of the Decepticon. Golden mostly, she noticed, but a purplish blue color seemed to be taking over it (as if it was rotting). "Whoa, what is that thing? Why does it look like that?"

"Its his spark, Miko, and it looks like that because of Dark Energon," Ratchet answered while placing the girl on the floor. "Do you remember that?"

"Of course," she piped up and took a cautious step back. "It's what made those zombies!"

"Yeah," he replied slowly, rolling his optics. "Anyway, we've never been entirely sure what it does to an actually living spark, but it appears to have mutated his."

She gasped, "His a mutated zombie?"

"What," Ratchet jumped slightly at the outburst. He shook his head and placed a servo on his helm. "No! He's not a mutated zombie."

"Are you sure," her eyes narrowed at the Decepticon. "What if died, and now he's going to come back as a zo—"

"Agh, Miko," the medic groaned and rubbed his helm, losing his temper with her (like normal). "I have repairs I need to finish on him, go out with the other kids and play video games or whatever you three do all the time."

"But—"

"I will tell you if there is any change," he grumbled, "and if he is _zombie-free_."

"Promise?"

The Autobot glared, "Yes."

"Alright," she nodded and turned. "But don't say—"

"Will you get out of my sight," he glared at the child. She flashed him a smile over her shoulder and took off, leaving the medic alone with the seeker. Once he was sure that she was gone, he turned his gaze to the jet. He scowled, "You just saved her so she could annoy me more then normal, didn't you?" He _hmph_'ed and snatched up one of his tools. Out of the corner of his optic, he could have sworn he saw the jet's mouth twitch, as if he was attempting not to smirk. "_Fragger_."

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Mail<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Starfire201:<span> Thank you! I'm hoping it will become more interesting soon!

Silverfire's Shadow: Exactly! We don't need the plot of the entire thing running away and hiding under my bed. We'll never find it under there, just like my cute rainbow sock. :'( R.I.P.

Gelly619: First off, your name makes me giggle, and I don't know why. Anyway, up there -jabs finger at the story above- is more for you! :D

FoghornLeghorn83: Your name and icon got me grinning madly, just so you know, and your review was awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

DarkButterfly128: I'm so glad you decided to continue to read it! Groovy ain't it? (don't ask.) You know what? I hope he regains conciousness soon too, I'm tired of him just sitting on his aft doing nothing. Lazy slagger. On a serious note, I should have his lazy aft up soon and making fluffy moments of (kinda) angst with Miko. ;D


End file.
